Universal Studios Experience
Overview Universal Studio Las Vegas features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Venues Studio Gateway Map info: Welcome to Universal Studios! This area is a long alley filled with soundstages and facades inspired by 1930-50's Hollywood. Attractions Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit - Speed above Studio Gateway on an adrenaline-filled coaster ride with on-board music! 2 minutes. E.T. Adventure - Map info: '''Rescue E.T. and his friends on the Green Planet by transporting E.T on a flying bicycle. 7 minutes. '''Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City - Enter Universal Plaza Theater, home to a woeful recreation of the deadly Raccoon City. As the city is in chaos, join STARS and go on board spinning vehicles mounted with machine guns to blast away zombies and other monsters from Capcom's hit game series, "Resident Evil". 5 minutes. Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase - When the very presence of Spaghetti is threatened by Macaroni the Merciless, you and your Sesame Street friends go on a space expedition to stop Macaroni's plans. 4 minutes. Phantom of the Opera Theater - Map info: '''The Phantom invites you to a terrific night at the opera, hosted by the Phantom himself and his very own ghostly performers. This is an animatronic show with effects you will not believe! 22 minutes. '''Restaurants The Universal Monster Cafe - The memorable scenes from classic Universal monster films come to life in this cafe. Raccoon City DIE-In - Restaurant inside an emergency shelter made for Raccoon City survivors. Shops S.T.A.R.S Mercantile - Resident Evil goods. Exit of Resident Evil ride, this mercantile shop offers Resident Evil goods. Look up and you can see clips from the Resident Evil game series. Universal Studios Store - Map info: The grand shop of Universal, all your movie-memorabilia is here! Themed after a gorgeous department store, this three floor shop is massive! E.T.'s Toybox - E.T. alien themed goods. Map info: '''E.T. crashed his giant spaceship filled with toys on Soundstage 2 housing ET Adventure. '''Sesame Corner - Sesame Street goods. Map info: '''Themed after the famous Sesame Street, the characters from the hit TV-series have their own mercantile stand. Universal Television Plaza '''Attractions The Walking Dead Attraction: Presented by AMC - A terrifying maze through memorable scenes from the hit TV series. American Horror Story: An Anthology Ride ' - Horrifying adventure through the various seasons of American Horror Story. '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon ' '''Restaurants Los Pollos Hermanos '''- Fried chicken dinner inspired by AMC's "Breaking Bad". Animation Courtyard The giant area to the east of the Production Central is Animation Courtyard! '''Map info: '''Come to the world where all of your favorite classic and modern cartoon charaters come to life. '''Attractions Despicable Me Minion Mayhem - Map info: '''Train yourself to become a minion in this 3-D motion simulator! Housed in Gru's House and neighborhood, this mischievous ride is a crazy, zany adventure. '''Silly Swirly - Map info: '''Take a spin around Super Silly Funland. '''Super Silly Midway - An interactive play area filled with midway games.'' '' The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York '''-trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. '''SpongeBob and Patrick's Hunt for the Golden Jellyfish - Map info: '''Take a wild drive thru Bikini Bottom to capture the Golden Jellyfish! '''Bikini Bottom Boulevard - Map info: 'Explore through the town and as well as the houses of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy. '''The Cat In The Hat '- '''Map info: '''Explore the story of the Cat In The Hat in a zany twisting ride form! '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - Map info: '''Take a musical interactive spin around Seuss Land on fishes. '''Caro-Seuss-El - Map info: '''Take a spin on zany Seuss creatures. '''If I Ran The Zoo - A playground Mt. Crumpit Coaster - A family-friendly rollercoaster. Dudley Do Right's Ripsaw Falls- A water flume ride. Map info: '''Save Nell Fenwick from the evil Snidley Whiplash! '''Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges - A river rapid water ride. Brave through the water rapids with Popeye. Snoopy's Stunt Coaster - A junior-sized rollercoaster. Map info:'''Enroll as a Stuntman in Snoopy and Charlie Brown's new movie. '''Restaurants Gru's Lab Cafe - counter service food. The Krusty Krab Burger Beard's Food Truck - A candy and snack store. Circus McGurkus Cafe Green Eggs and Ham Blondie's - Table service food. Map info: '''Dine in a 50's-stlye "cartoon" diner. Home of the Dagwood, he serves his sandwiches to guests. '''Shops Super Silly Stuff - Despicable Me goods. SpongeBob StorePants - Spongebob goods. Cats, Hats, and Things - Seuss goods. Gasoline Allley - Cartoon-related goods. Popeye's Boatwash - Popeye goods. Snoopy & Co. - Snoopy goods. New York Attractions The Ghostbusters Experience '''- Save New York City from Gozer and her team of ghosts. '''TMNT Sewer Trouble - On board spinning turtle shells, save April O'Neil from the Shredder and Krang. Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show starring Beetlejuice. Restaurants Louie's Italian Restaurant - Italian counter service. Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food. Shops TMNT Central - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles goods. Venkman's Ghostbustin Gifts - Ghostbuster goods. Super Nintendo World - Planet Popstar Attractions Kirby's Escape from Halberd '''- Help Kirby save Planet Popstar from the evil Metaknight!! Super Nintendo World - Space Station 83 Focuses on Nintendo games and the future and space, simular to Disney's Tomorrowland. '''Attractions Metroid Blast - Map info: '''Join Samus Aran on a mission to take out the Space Pirates and the Metroid species. Guests set off in a journey through Planet Zebes to research the Metroid species. When things go wrong, guests are attacked by the likes of Ridley, Kraid, and Mother Brain. '''Star Fox: Lylat Cruise - Map info: '''Take on a motion-simulator space flight/battle aboard your own personal Arwing! The city of Corneria is in crisis; help Team Star Fox from the attacks of enemies such as Andross, Aparoids and the Star Wolf team. '''F-ZERO: Mute City - An outdoor/Indoor roller coaster. Map info: '''Race along with Captain Falcon on the futuristic city of Mute City. F-ZERO is the fastest race in space, can you handle the immense G's, speed and drops? '''Super Mario Galaxy: The Ride - Map info: '''Join Mario and Rosalina on a beautiful dark-ride expedition across the galaxy. After hearing the news of a crisis by Rosalina; the mother of the Lumas, guests set off on a journey into space to save Peach from Bowser. '''Toad's Warp Pipe Shoppe - Transport to the two other Universal parks. Shops Lubba's Power-Star Mercantile - Map info: '''Lubba the hungry Luma has set shop on Starship Mario! Purchase Mario goods and on-board photos of SMG: The Ride. '''Galactic Federation Base Camp - The Galactic Federation sells items from Planet Zebes on this base camp. Slippy's - Map info: '''Slippy the Toad from Team Star Fox's own shop! '''Restaurants Great Fox - Map info: '''Dine inside the famous Mothership, the Great Fox from the Star Fox series. Hollywood '''Attractions Terminator 2: 3-D - See this amazing live-action 3D show presented by Cyberdyne Systems. Universal's Movie Magic - Map info: '''See the best Universal movies in this amazing ride. '''Woody Woodpecker's Animation Celebration - Map info: '''See Woodpecker make commotion with a lonely artist. '''Fast and Furious Supercharged - Map info: '''Race through the streets on this thrilling action-packed adventure! '''Restaurants Mel's Drive-In - Table service food. Beverly Hills Dining - Table service full course food. Schwab's Pharmacy - Deserts. Shops Silver Screen Imaging - Hollywood photos. Cyberdyne Showcase - Terminator goods. San Francisco Attractions The Legend of The West - Transport money to the dangerous town of Corona in this thrilling tribute to classic western films, starring Clint Eastwood, John Wayne, Yul Brynner, Lee Van Cleef and Charles Bronson, ressurected in CGI movie magic. The Towering Inferno - See what its like trapped in a skyscraper with no way to escape. Restaurants Richtar's Burger Co. Shops Corona Bank - Map info: '''A tribute to Spaghetti Western films, this gift shop has a variety of wild west souvenirs. Hill Valley '''Attractions Back to the Future: The Ride - Map info: '''Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time travelling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear! '''Restaurants Lou's Cafe - Map info: '''The exact diner where Marty McFly met his father George McFly in the 50's Hill Valley. This cafe serves a variety of TV Dinner and comfort American food. '''Shops Hill Valley Courthouse - BTTF gifts and souvenirs. Map info: '''The clock is still broken after the lightning strike. '''Back to the Future Gifts - Map info: '''Buy your own miniature Delorean! '''Landmarks Hill Valley High School - Map info: '''Part of the facade surrounding Back to the Future: The Ride. '''Lyon Estates - Map info: '''Check out Marty McFly's house! '''Roy's Record Store - Map info: '''Part of the facade of BTTF The Ride Studio Backlot '''Attractions Transformers: Battle of the Allspark - Map info: '''Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons. '''Escape Of the Dead - Map info: '''Escape a zombie infested mall on board armored jeeps. '''Hitchcock's Art of Making Movies - Map info: '''See the behind the scenes of Hitchcock movies. '''Paranormal Activity: Terror Abound - Map info: '''A 360 sound terror experience. '''Metal Gear Solid: Studio Ops - Additional charge ($20 required per person). Map info: '''Join Solid Snake and infiltrate Shadow Moses Island and stop team FOXHOUND. Can you stop the menacing Liquid Snake? '''Restaurants Backlot Diner - Table service food. Backlot Express - Counter service food. TRANSFORMERS Stand - The Energon drink and ice cream. Shops NEST Vault - Transformers good. Bates Motel Souvenior - PSYCHO and hitchcock goods. Romero's Mercantile - Zombie goods. Attraciton Description Halloween Horror Nights During Halloween, all 3 parks transform at night to a festival of horror!!! 1 Houses *''The Exorcist'' *''Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Halloween'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' *''Dracula'' *''Frankenstein'' *''The Wolf Man'' 2 Houses *''The Shining'' *''Halloween 2'' *''Chucky's Emporium'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: Chop Top's Back'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''American Horror Story'' *''Friday the 13th'' 3 Houses *''George A Romero's Night of the Living Dead'' *''American Horror Story Part 2'' *''An American Werewolf in London'' *''Halloween 3: Season of the Witch'' *''Phantasm'' *''Dario Argento's Suspiria'' *''Black Christmas'' 4 Houses *''Stephen King's IT'' *''Halloween 4: The Curse of Michael Myers'' *''Nightmare on Elm Street: A New Nightmare'' *''American Horror Story Part 3'' *''Re-Animator'' *''Nosferatu'' *''The Mummy: Temple of Imhotep'' 5 Houses *''Hellraiser'' *''Scream'' *''Dawn of the Dead'' *''Alien'' *''Predator'' *''The Fly'' *''The Terror of the Invisible Man'' 6 Houses *''The Ring'' *''Bubba-Ho-Tep'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' *''Freddy vs Jason'' *''Alien vs Predator'' *''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' 7 Houses *''Psycho'' *''Elvira's Dungeon of Doom'' *''Pumpkinhead'' *''The Puppet Master'' *''Chucky: Back in Action Starring Tiffany'' *''Land of the Dead'' *''The Exorcist'' 8 Houses *''The Evil Dead: Ash Chronicles'' *''Dario Argento's Deep Red'' *''Sleepaway Camp'' *''Land of the Dead'' *''They Live'' *''The Thing'' *''Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde's Night at London'' 9 Houses *''Return of the Living Dead'' *''House of Wax'' *''Aliens'' *''Freddy vs Jason vs Leatherface vs Ash'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Alice Sweet Alice'' *''Haxan: The Coven of Witches'' 10 Houses *''Silence of the Lambs'' *''Carrie'' *''Candyman'' *''Child's Play: Redux'' *''Apocalypse Now: Into the Mind of Captain Willard'' *''Poltergeist'' *''Universal's House of Horrors'' Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Las Vegas Category:Fanon Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:WWE